


Imposter Party

by Sebastinoodle



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Comics, Fluff, GUYS, Gotham Academy, Multi, all that jazz, batfamily, boi i love it, enjoy, enjoy enjoy, i love my dc kids okay, i wrote fluff, there's fluff, there's probably a lot of ooc in there but I'm really trying okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastinoodle/pseuds/Sebastinoodle
Summary: DamiMaps, magic and Robin costumes, need I say more?I can't name my stories for squat.





	Imposter Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a member of the DamiMaps drabble work, but, well, it got a little out of hand.  
> The staying at Wayne Manor came from a DamiMaps fic that came from tumblr user @mellenabrave (who gave me permission to use the idea!! woo!! check out their blog is top rate).  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

This is not how Maps saw her day going.

A Friday night out on the school grounds for a walk at one moment, and the next she’s up against a tree with a katana dangerously close to severing the head from her, you guessed it, body. Who was holding the blade, you ask? Non other than Robin.

Her Robin.

“I, uh, know this is a stupid question- nearly all the good ones are- but could you, uhm, maybe...not, kill me? I don’t want to put Olive through that pain. Or my brother, or parents, uhm-”

Robin, the imposter she decides, replies to the other in a language she can’t really understand. The blade moves closer leaving a light scratch to the front of her throat, but before it could go any further Batman (if she knew being threatened would get him here, wouldn’t have gone to all the trouble of turning on the Bat Signal) appears as if from nowhere.

Clearly imposter Robin doesn’t enjoy the interruption too much. There’s almost a blur as Batman and imposter Robin fight. Maps considers the option of, well, running like any normal person would. But this was Batman and if anyone knew anything about imposter Robin, it was Batman.

The fight served as distraction enough for imposter Robin, so the Bat took the open window to grab Maps and get away.

And get away to where exactly? The Batcave.

Maps looked around in awe, and then immediately bee lined for the computer system. Colton would be so jealous.

Now’s not the time for that.

“Batm-” Maps went to question the other, but they’d already gone. A few minutes later and she was joined by a...a butler?! Batman really was rich.

“Ms. Mizoguchi, I assume?”

Woah. British Butler, even cooler! “That’s me, but call me Maps, everyone else does.”

“Very well, Ms.” Alfred’s lips quirked up in amusement before he set down a cup of chamomile tea, “The master hopes you’re not too shocked at recent events and will be with you momentarily,”

“Don’t suppose you could tell me who your master really is?” Maps questioned with a smile as she took a sip of the tea, not too hot, and resisted the urge to hold her pinky out.

“Pennyworth, has father return-”

“Damian!” Maps’ smile widened. She set down the tea and hurried over, yellow sneakers standing out against the blacks and blues of every tech lover's dream base, “You didn’t tell me you knew Batman! That must be where you got the batarang from, so that means Red Robin knows Batman too- of course!”

“Why are you here?”

“I brought her here,” Bruce cut in, changed into a fresh shirt and slacks.

“Father-”

“I trust Mia will keep this information to herself-”

“It’s, uh, actually Maps, Mr. Wayne…” Maps corrected the other, currently in a state of shock and awe. If Bruce Wayne was Batman then…”Damian, you’re...you’re Robin, aren’t you?” The teens grin widened as she grabbed the others hands, “You’re Robin! But that means your imposter is-”

“You saw them?”

“Uhuh, Batman saved me from becoming a member of the headless ghost crew at Hogwarts. Was kind of awesome.”

(Damian didn’t know what a Hogwarts was, but he’d find out)

Damian was silent, assessing the other discretely for any wound marks, before looking to his father, “You tracked him down?”

“Nightwing is currently chasing them down. Alfred, set up a room will you?” Bruce looked to the butler, who nodded his head and left with the now cold cup of tea.

“A room?” Maps look to older man in curiosity.

“You’ll be staying here for a few days, if you wish. The Robin you met earlier is Damian, from when he first arrived in Gotham. Robin got caught in a crossfire during some league business and the two separated into separate people. Due to his training there’s a little difficulty securing the other Robin.”

Maps listened on intently. And for every goose-bump of excitement there was a question of curiosity ready to explode.

Figuring that was the end of the speech, Maps spoke up, “Well staying here would be a good idea, but I have to let the others know, and the school! We’re not allowed off the grounds much.”

“Taken care of,” Damian replied, there was no doubt it had been.

“Awesome,” Maps grinned, a sound of surprise falling from the girl’s lips at the sudden change from standing upright to being knocked on to her butt, a dog sniffing at her insistently. Before decidedly plopping in her lap for comfort.

Damian felt shocked that Titus would trust someone so easily- but he supposed that the dog seemed to have a mind of its own. So he allowed it.

Maps giggled and scratched behind the dog’s ear.

Bruce rose an eyebrow, either surprised or amused (maybe both), and then looked to Damian “Why not show your friend to her room, Damian.”

“Of course, father. Titus, come,” Damian looked to the dog, who barked happily and got up, tail wagging as he seemingly waited until Maps stood up before trotting out the room expecting them to follow. Which they did.

Maps looked from paintings on the wall to the floorboards with awe and curiosity, itching to discover the secrets of the mansion and what Mr.Wayne kept hid in here. There must be a bunch of childhood stuff of Mr.Wayne’s around here. And some secrets to dig up.

She spared a glance at Damian, curious. What kind of person was he before coming to Gotham? Hopefully he’d trust her with that story one day.

The two were silent, Maps because she had too many questions, and Damian because she didn’t ask any questions, until they arrived at a guest room on the far end of the second floor.

“This is where you shall be staying,” Damian opened the door, Titus stumbling in and rolling about on the newly cleaned carpet to stake his claim.

Maps let out a small laugh and stepped inside. The walls were painted maroon lined with bookshelves and a built in closet on said walls. A desk stood, shoved haphazardly in the corner, with stationary set neatly over the surface and a leather seat tucked neatly at the space between the legs were the last of the things left in the room. Didn’t really feel...lived in. Well, with a house so big it was bound to happen.

“If it’s not to your taste I can have Pennyworth set up another room,” Damian suggested to which Maps replied; “It’s lovely, really. Thank you, Damian.”

The boy stared at her for a moment, silent, before nodding and leaving the room. Titus followed along after giving Maps’ hand an affectionate lick.

Smiling, Maps went to the en suite bathroom. Washed her hands, used a spare toothbrush that she’d remember to replace to brush her teeth, washed her face and then made her way into the built in closet. Safe to say, the amount of clothes were no doubt worth more than her own tuition. And the clothes no doubt catered to the male body.

Mr.Wayne must really not have a lot of lady guests around.

She changed into an oversized t-shirt that went to her knees, a pair of boxers that were long enough to pass off as shorts on her own body, and a pair of fluffy socks (that being the most surprising thing of all). All in black. Not much colour range.

Setting her uniform neatly on the desk chair, Maps got into bed- king sized, would you have it- and made herself comfortable beneath the covers. It felt...weird, being in a room on her own. Was that how Olive felt after her roommate left?

Hoped everyone back at school was okay.

What if imposter Robin went after them?

Pushing her thoughts to the side, the brunette tucked one arm beneath the pile of pillows, mumbled a goodnight to no one and fell asleep.

-

The next morning found Maps munching on Cinnamon Toast Crunch, hair a stuck up mess and sock covered feet kicking back and forth beneath the table. According to Alfred she’d been the last one up, Mr.Wayne having to take care of some, well, Wayne Enterprises business and Damian was taking Titus for a walk up on the mountain close by. Poor dog must get really tired.

She wasn’t alone though, across the table were Dick and another person that suspiciously looked like Shiro from Voltron (minus the nose scar). Mutual insults seemed to be their way of getting along, although it was funny to see Dick throw a cheerio at the other male’s face when he was about to swear.

“Kid,” Shiro’s clone spoke up and looked over “You’re short stacks friend?”

“That’s me,” Maps smiled “and my name is Maps, by the way, I never caught your name.”

“Jason,” he grumbled and shoved some cap’n crunch in his mouth.

“So,” Dick chimed in and pointed his spoon at Maps “You’re our guest, so we have to entertain you-”

“Can I look at your weapons?”

“...huh?”

“Well, the batcave-” Jason choked on his cereal “Has gotta have a bunch of Robin’s stuff, right? Oh! And the computers too, there might be a clue as to where he was staying. Like a safe house or formerly compromised base, y’know, like in an adventure game. Every character has their own bases specific to them when not currently involved with a guild. The cave and manor counts as the guild, so if there’s somewhere in the surrounding areas that a base could be, we might find them there.”

Alfred looked thoroughly amused at the two’s stunned silence, simply making his way over to refill Maps’ mug of tea, “Master Grayson works as a police officer, Ms., which means he might be a little too busy to help you out. But I’m sure Master Todd would be happy to help you with your ‘classified’ operation.”

And with that hopeful little look on her face? Along with the fact he didn’t want to face Alfred if he upset her in fear of (permanent) death? Jason couldn’t really say no.

-

Maps stared up at the different variations of the batsuit in awe, there was even a white one with a target on it. Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of not wanting the bad guys to kill him?

Had taken the tour of the computer system already- Jason ended up having to drag the 4’6 bundle of enthusiasm away in case she started writing things down in the mental notebook stashed at the back of that sponge brain of hers. Information confidentiality and all that. He followed the kid over to the weapons section after answering about a thousand questions to do with the bat and robin suits.

Taking hold of a Katana, Maps held it up and pointed it at Jason with grin, “They’ll all be at my mercy- day one, Katana, day two, tickling powder mixed with washing tablets.” That got her a smirk out the other, who just adjusted her stance and taught her how to hold it properly “Think you’d be better off with a fencing sword, kid.”

“I mean, they’re okay, but I’d prefer a mage’s staff.”

“Pfft, those things are useless, can’t do squat with ‘em unless you’re at Merlin level.”

“No way!” Maps huffed and carefully set the Katana back down, before turning “Even for a beginner wizard there are basic spells that are useful. Like...moderate healing spells, or curing poison- or...or a tracking spell,” she whispered the last part and then rushed over to the computers “Does Batman know anyone wizards? They can help find imposter Robin!”

Jason liked this kid.

“Well, Batman ain’t around right now to do consultations-” a smirk broke out on his face “But Dick knows one.”

-

Maps had never been to a club in Gotham, considering her age and all, but she’d really like to go to one in the future.

Especially if she got to see the woman on stage seemingly teleport one more time.

“Is this the magician?” she whispered to Jason and Dick, both nodding in reply. When it looked like her practise was over, Dick went over first. He was met with surprise and then a smirk, and from what Maps could tell an invitation to the backroom.

Which was politely declined when Dick pointed to the two still stood by the entrance, before waving them over.

Maps went first and came to a stop at the stage front, her head barely showing over the stage edge, and smiled politely “Hi, I’m Maps. I was told that you could help.”

“Zatanna,” the magician smirked and moved to take a seat on the edge of the stage and lifted a hand “tfil eht lrig ot tis txen ot em.” and that’s what happened. One second, Maps planted on the ground, the next, being lifted and seated on the stage next to Zatanna. Definitely a real magician.

“So, Maps, what can I help you with that these geniuses can’t?”

“We’re looking for my...friend’s twin, yeah- but he’s really hard to find,” Maps explained with a small smile “And we were hoping that maybe you’d be able to use a tracking spell?”

“Well, I don’t see a problem with that,” Zatanna chuckled and looked to the others, eyebrow raised “Did you bring anything I could use to track him down?”

“Oh- uh-”

“I did,” Jason rolled his eyes and pulled out a short blade, the handle decorated with a foreign language. The same language from the night before, maybe?

The magician hummed and took hold of the dagger, before excusing herself and going off to the backroom to take care of the spell. Couldn’t let the kid see all her tricks.

Maps took the opportunity to question Dick about the spell Zatanna had used to make her levitate, so when he finally caved and gave her the instructions, the teen took to trying to lift a stool. But talking backwards was harder than originally thought.

And that’s still how Zatanna found her when returning with a A4 map of Gotham, humming softly and handed it to Jason, “This map will track your friend, and it will only be destroyed when you decide to destroy it. I’d warn you, though, I can’t make a permanent tracker map for the same person twice. Be sensible about what you do with it.”

“Thanks for the help, Zee.” Dick smiled.

“You’re paying next time, yob rednow.”

“With a date?” Dick smirked, to which Jason cut in with a rather sarcastic “Keep it PG,” and placed his hands over Maps’ ears.

Zatanna chuckled, they all share their goodbyes and left. Dick separates to get to work, Jason and Maps return to the mansion, where Damian sat reading on the sofa, facing the doorway. Titus immediately ran over to Maps and nuzzled her stomach.

“Father’s orders were to keep her in the manor,” Damian says coolly and places his book down, looking to Jason with an accusatory glare.

The former Robin rolled his eyes, “Don’t look at me. I was going along with short-stack number two’s plan here.”

“...Plan?”

“Uhuh!” Maps grinned, taking the map from Jason and made her way over to Damian with Titus in tow, holding out the map “To find your imposter. We got help from a magician and now we have a permanent track on them. If we give it to Mr,Wayne when he returns home, then the Batman can find your imposter and bring you both back together.”

Damian did not feel awe (a lie). He would have to commend the other for her skills, which always seemed to be one step ahead. Maybe father had not thought of using magic as solution yet. Interesting. It would have to come up in a later discussion.

Titus’ whine for attention breaks the silence as he paws at Damian’s foot, which can only mean one thing.

“I suppose we should have some lunch.”

-

Lunch was an eventful affair.

Maps, Damian and Jason took their seats. Titus, much to Alfred’s chagrin, had taken up a seat at the table and began eating (rather neatly for a dog, Maps thought). They’d also been joined by Barbara, more concerned about the book in her hand than if the soup on her spoon met her mouth, and then Tim, Cass, Stephanie and Duke Thomas. This really was a big family.

Barbara and Jason got into a silent fight over who got to take the piece of bread that everyone usually avoided. Tim and Stephanie were talking about something too advanced for Maps to care about for the moment. Duke just ate his food and pet Titus with his free hand.

“You’re young brothers friend,” Cass pointed out, staring at Maps, a slice of bread folded and hanging between her fingers.

“That’s right,” Maps smiled happily.

“How did you become friends?”

“Well, it’s my fault he got expelled from Gotham Academy. A spell was used (“It was trickery”) that made us hold our hands all day and there was some minor property destruction and breaking into rooms we shouldn’t have,” Maps explained.

“Aw, the kid took little cook’s hand holding virginity,” Jason smirked.

Damian scowled and resisted the urge to punch the man. He glanced to Maps, who seemed somewhat embarrassed, and decided he would get back at the easy-to-kill Robin for the both of them.

“Gordon.”

“Mm?”

“What do you name a fly without wings?”

Barbara rose an eyebrow and looked up, “What?”

A smirk made its way onto Damian’s lips, “A walk.”

And with that, Titus barked and wagged his tail roughly, going into excitable puppy mode and clambered over the table as the quickest option to get to the door.

Running over the table meant a few cutlery casualties, and spilled soup and knocked over bread. Jason cursed as he wiped soup off his trousers. Soup landed on Maps, which stung her skin a little, but the sound of Titus’ insistent barking and running back in with the lead had her doubling over with laughter. The others ended up joining in with a chorus of laughter and fond smiles too.

That was not intended, Damian thought, but not unwelcome.

-

Maybe he could adopt her, Bruce thought, staring down at the map.

Alfred, ever the psychic, rose an eyebrow at Master Bruce.

Maps waited, nervous, a little annoyed that she couldn’t read such a blank expression. They all did, and by all it meant her, Damian and Jason and Tim (who turned out to be _the_ Red Robin she’d met back at Gotham Academy). Everyone around her seemed to relax somewhat when Bruce looked down at Maps and offered a brief smile, “Good work.”

The girl grinned widely, “No problem, does this mean Batman and his crew are gonna go out and catch the imposter?”

“That’s right. Tim, suit up. Jason, you’re free to join,” the two nodded and walked away, shooting jabs at each other with a stubborn fondness, whilst Bruce looked to Maps and Damian;

“Damian, you are to stay here-”

“But-”

“This Robin is also you, knows your moves and strategies, including any team manuevers we have. A disadvantage.”

“...Of course, father.”

Bruce nodded silently and then walked away.

Maps frowned slightly and glanced to Damian. He seemed...upset? No, not the right word. Something like sadness but something more as well.

-

Damian was in need of cheering up.

So, when the other flippantly said something about a dragon and disappeared off in a disguised pout, Maps rushed off to find Alfred.

"Is everything alright, Ms.?"

"Indeed it is, my dear boy," Maps replied with a horrible British accent, grinning at the bemused look on the Butler's face "But I do require your assistance."

"And what may I be of use for?" Alfred questioned, crouching down to meet the girls height as she whispered her plan in his ear.

Hm.

-

"...What is this?"

In another situation, there surely would have been something more intelligible to ask, but this situation? Surprising. And not many people could surprise Damian Wayne.

Maps just grinned widely, decked out in her own Robin costume (well, the gloves, cape and mask mixed with her uniform), and held up the wooden staff in hand; "You're going to teach me how to fight like Robin, of course."

"Did Grayson put you up to this? Has he returned to the manor already?"

"Nope," Maps popped on the letter 'p' and walked over, holding out the staff to Damian, who accepted it, then went to get her own. Even made the dramatic whooshing sounds with the cape flowing behind her.

"I just figured, since you're such a good Robin and fighter and all, learning how to do some self defence would be beneficial. Especially with living in Gotham."

And didn't that just boost Damian's ego a little.

"Where did you acquire the suit?"

"Alfred made it for me out of some spare material, there's even an extra for you since Imposter Robin took yours."

"Hm, Pennyworth is rather useful with his hands, as his job would entail," Damian made his way over to the spares resting by the computers, putting them on. Didn't really need to but Maps seemed enthusiastic about the sudden roleplay/training session, so it seemed like the correct option; "What sort of moves would you like to learn?"

"Hm...the kind of moves that strike fear into people's eyes?" Maps grinned as she held her staff the way Jason had taught her to hold the Katana.

"Good choice," Damian smirked and took the same stance himself "I say swordplay first, and then hand to hand, would that be ideal?" Of course, he'd be pulling his punches, but would no doubt teach Maps to defend herself.

The thought of someone hurting his friend wasn't a thought he'd like to entertain.

-

"He's going easy," Tim muttered to Cass with amusement, the two's uniforms a pretty mess. That's what happened when you get back from fighting the devil's spawn without restraints.

"I find it cute," Cass nodded decisively and smiled, watching Maps and her younger brother, both engrossed in doing backflips and weak punches to the abdomen that they'd been going at for hours now. Alfred had left sandwiches yet to be eaten.

Batman trailed in behind, with Imposter Robin tied up. Nightwing and Batgirl were on patrol for tonight whilst they took care of this matter. Batman did not smile, much, at the site but it was fleeting. He still had his own image to keep up.

"Damian," he spoke up. The teen looked over, barely keeping Maps from falling as she stumbled over her cape, and shot a glare at himself...who returned the favour.

"Woah," Maps looked up, eyes wide behind her mask, and then grinned "This means we can get the two Robins back to normal, right?"

"Yes," Batman nodded "I've contacted the magician you previously visited, they'll take care of it. Damian, get ready to leave."

The teen nodded, Maps quickly moved so he could go, and watched as Damian, Imposter Robin and Batman left.

They got Imposter Robin back, which meant that she wouldn't have to stay here.

Could go back to school.

Why didn't that sound fun anymore?

-

_Maps laid flat out like a starfish on her bed, frowning._

_Everyone else had either retired for the night or gone to help out on Batman business._

_She groped blindly for her phone when it rang, pressed it to her ear when answered, "Hello?"_

_"Outside, bring the gear." Damian said bluntly and ended the call. Huh._

_Maps quickly got up, tugging on her sneakers, slid on her butterfly clip, and then put on her Robin gear. Being in her pyjamas wasn't really that uncomfortable, and considering the time of year there'd only be a slight breeze._

Said no one ever when flying around on a freaking _dragon_!

Curling her hands around the red scales gently, the brunette squeaked with laughter as they flew around in an area just behind a cave in the mountains. Apparently that's why Damian took Titus for a walk there this morning.

"This is awesome! It's like a fantasy game come to life!"

"I am glad you're enjoying this, Goliath does not get out enough," Damian replied calmly, his hair flying wildly in the wind as much as Maps. Had almost lost her hair clip at one point.

"Goliath is adorable," Maps hummed happily and pet the dragon's back, which got her an almost purr-like sound from said creature, tail curling to pat at the top of Maps' head.

"I am glad to see your mood has improved."

"Huh?"

"You are not the only one in this manor to internalise their problems until left alone, just know that you are allowed here again, even when you return to the school tomorrow. Father trusts you, the others seem fond, and you're my friend- so it is only natural I would wish for your company again," Damian replied, having to pick his voice up over particularly strong breezes. He also totally almost did not lose his grip on Goliath when Maps hugged him from behind, cheek pressed to his shoulder. Could feel the smile.

"Thank you, Damian."

Damian Wayne did not blush.

-

"Master Bruce, I wasn't aware we were having guests," Alfred rose an eyebrow.

"Neither did I," Bruce replied calmly, arms crossed as he watched Olive, Pomeline, Colton and Kyle introduce themselves to the 'Batfamily' as he'd seen named somewhere in one of his computer files. Had the sneaking suspicion Maps had put that in there the other day.

Maps grinned widely as she rushed downstairs, all her stuff shoved away in her bag (including the Robin gear) and made her way over to Olive the two talking animatedly. Olive still confused as to why Maps was here, and Maps easily avoiding the subject of Batman.

When the others went to wait outside, Maps made her way over to Damian who had taken to annoying Tim more than usual that morning. Pet Titus when the dog began to whine, "Thanks for yesterday, Damian. It was nice hanging out again, I'll call when I can."

"Mm."

The disinterested response threw her off, but Bruce easily stepped in.

"You're free to visit anytime, if you need any help at all, but also to enjoy the company."

"Thanks, Mr.Wayne," Maps shot the other a knowing wink and laughed softly, and then looked to Alfred "Thank you for all the tea, I'll never be able to drink it the same ever again."

"The pleasure was mine, Ms." Alfred smiled.

The rest of the gang said their goodbyes. Dick picking Maps up and swinging her around with a grin, Jason bonking her on the side of the head halfheartedly (Barbara then whacking his arm for that and then giving her own goodbye), Tim and Steph both giving a fist bump. And then Cass crouched down, very seriously said she would like a sleepover sometime.

Damian didn't seem too interested, so Maps just smiled, said her goodbye's again and head on out of the house.

Jason leaned against the sofa, arms crossed, as he spoke "Y'know, Short Stack, not making any friends by ignoring them away."

That earned Jason a hit to the arm but got Damian walking out the house with the excuse of Goliath, but really he was catching up with Maps and her others friends that were close to the Manor gates by now.

-

Colton looked over his shoulder and grinned, eyes twinkling with amusement behind his glasses, and nudged Maps shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Mr.Wayne wants a word," Maps frowned in confusion and then turned around, blinking in surprise at the site of Damian jogging walking over, stopping about twenty feet away.

She made her way over and smiled, hopefully, "What's up? Did I forget something?"

"I, too, would like for you to visit and call. Without your other friends. They take away your attention."

"That doesn't sound too unreasonable."

"Every two Sunday's for tea, and for Cassandra to have her sleepover."

"That sounds good to me."

"Starting after next week."

"Starting after next week."

"I may not always be there."

"I'll wait."

"Calls are whenever you like."

"I'll be sure to not call after ten pm."

"Unless there's an emergency I can help with."

"Unless there's an emergency."

"Good."

"And, Damian?"

"Yes, Maps?"

"You pout when you're jealous," Maps grinned and then turned on her heels, rushing back over to the others and walking away whilst Damian stared on, almost dumbfounded.

-

The next Wednesday found Maps in her dorm room, all moved in with Olive (who was currently asleep) and resting in bed.

She pressed the call button only for said call to be answered a moment later. The voice crackling when Damian spoke first,

 

"Does a hot balloon ride sound acceptable this Sunday?"

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, hope you all enjoyed^^  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
